Chen-So Son of Ares
by kylorenfn218
Summary: Chen-So the only Kryptonian Son of Ares has found out who his father is. The story chronicles his adventures as he discovers more about his heritage, and himself throughout his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I own most of the characters in this story All references to Copyrighted properties are intentional and the ideas behind the equipment and locations are property of Rick Riordan and DC Comics All Abilities and powers Belong to the respective copy right holders I own Almost nothing**

July 27

Today was another day of camp. The sun was shining, which meant i woke up later than usual. I saw everyone heading over to breakfast. Ah... Life at Camp Half-Blood was a good one. This particular morning, I sat with the Athena kids, since I did not know who my father was (since when can unclaimed demigods sit wherever they like, personal question) . After I had finished my breakfast, I had archery practice with Will. He told me I was almost as good as the other Apollo children, so he made me some sort of Co-teacher. And I'm just saying, he's not wrong when he told me I was an amazing archer. But I'm good with any weapon there is! I swear, find a weapon, I'll master it Within 4 hours of practice. But after my archery lessons with Will and the group he was teaching, it was time for lunch. This lunch I was sitting with the Hermes kids, the reason being the fact that I like Conner Stoll. Sadly his brother was at Camp Jupiter, because of his Girlfriend. When it was time the Hermes Table had to make their sacrifices, I did too. As always I said, "Please, dad, show me who you are, claim me or send a sign."

As soon as I sat down, I saw a blinding light appear in the middle of the dining pavilion. When the light faded, I saw Ares, The god of war.  
"Hello maggots!" Said Ares. The Ares kids rushed over and knelt before their father."No need for that," he commented "I'm looking for someone." he scans the crowd, everyone is looking nervous. He looks me dead in the eyes, " You, come here." He commands. I bow respectfully

"Can I help you Lord Ares?" I ask.

"Yes, I have a problem, I thought my son was here," he said " Young boy, about your age, height, and build. Come to think of it you kind of look like him, although only one way to find out. Punch me."

"What?" I said.

"You heard me boy, do it." he commanded. I punch him lightly. Apparently not meeting expectations he comments "Really? you can do better" I continue. obviously not satisfied he continues to taunt me.

"Lord Ares I don't see the point of this." I comment with confusion.

"You're right, your mother would have done better." he said.

"Y… you knew my mother?" I ask.

" Yes, and she was a thousand times stronger than you will ever be, and she's dead." he says insultingly.

After that I felt a power, more power than I ever had. I'm not an Idiot I know when power builds up that tends to be a bad thing. So, not wanting to disappoint Ares, I punch him so hard he goes through the nearest marble column."That hard enough for you?" I scream at him.

"Chen that is enough!" Commanded Chiron.

"Yes, sir," I respond. " I apologize for my actions, Lord Ares, please forgive me."

"It's alright, you have confirmed my suspicions. My son." he said as his mark appears above my head.

"Hail, Chen of house So, Son of Ares!" Proclaimed Chiron. The other Campers Repeated the call.

So my dad is Ares, you know, people always told me that I was a son of Apollo, because I'm stronger in the sunlight. Like a lot stronger, I think my max is 50 tons.

"Well, kid that's not all," said Ares " you're also not human, like at all. As I understand you are something called a Kryptonian, or at least that's what your mother told me. I miss your mother, sometimes I'll go down to the underworld to see her, she rests now in the isle of the blessed. She always asks ' how is our boy doing Ares?, When will you bring him to see me?' 'soon' I tell her 'Very soon my love'. But I have another task for you, your Uncle Hades has asked for your help. His Dog Cerberus is missing I need you to find him."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, and don't tell the others, but, you are one of my favorites and to be honest, Not even Clarice can handle this. So as the rules say, you can take two companions with you." thunder shook in the distance. "Well, that's a cue to leave here, ahem. Attention everyone this camp is a mud hole for entitled weaklings. I feel nauseous just looking at you people." He disappears in a puff of Gunsmoke. Well, now I need a team.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello reader, I am asking you to leave a review on the chapters you read. So please give me reviews and they can be about anything so please do not be shy let me know what to do so I can Make the story you, Kylo Ren


	3. Chapter 3

**I own almost nothing all things are property of the respective copyright holders**

So, I had a dream last night. I was standing on top of the Big House, looking out at the Valley the night was still, calm, cool. It was peaceful.

"Hello, Chen" said Ares

"Hello, Father" I respond. "If you want to get punched in the face again, I'm afraid no one will see it."

"I'm not here for that" he shoots back. "I owe you some sort of explanation, I guess. Well, as I told you, you are not human."

"How did you meet my mother?" I ask.

Ares sighs "Your mother crashed in Central park, Believe it or not, her Name was May. When she came to she started punching things; like my face, and my body. Long story short, I knew that day that I loved her. After a few days she was thinking more rationally, so I introduced myself, helped her find a decent place and a good job. She told me what she was, she asked if I was upset because she didn't tell the truth. I told her no, in fact it left me even more intrigued by her so, the next few years were a blur. Sure we had more than our fair share of fights many of them very destructive, But in the end you were born but, sadly your mother died during your birth. I'm not angry at you. To be honest I was Happy, yes I was sad that your mother died but you were alive that was all that mattered. The story ends as you know, I left you here to protect you now look at you, strong, healthy she would be proud of you."

"That just leaves its own set of questions, doesn't it?" I said. "Like, what am I?, What is a Kryptonian? Why send me on this Quest?"

"If I am to be Honest, I don't know what a Kryptonian Actually is," Said Ares. "But I do know, that you are incredibly strong, so to keep you safe I put restraints on your powers, but it is obvious to me, that when you get angry, your full power comes out. Now I leave the choice to you; let me re-enforce the magic or let your full power come through."

"Leave it," I said. " I want to see what my people can do."

"Very well, it is done" Said Ares. "I want to send you on this Quest because I know for a fact, that you can do this. Now for your companions, I suggest someone who knows the underworld well, and take that friend of yours, What was her name? Alex was it? She needs some real world experience,"

"Well I'll consider it but right now, I need to wake up and do things like work out, and do other things, so talk to you later."

"Understandable, just try to do some good with your life."

"No! Try not, do or do not there is no try." I respond.

I wake up in my bunk in the Ares cabin, I get up and start my day. "What are you doing?" someone asked.

"None of your business." I respond. I walk out to the Colosseum, now that my strength is unrestrained, I decide to test my limits. I walk over to the Weight machine, I asked my friend Alex to Make me a machine that interacted with earth's gravity, up to 150 tons. Today I max out the machine feels too light so, I set it down, go into the woods, I spot a couple rather large boulders. "Can I take these?"

The nearest wood Nymph nods. I take the boulders to the machine then head to the forge to gather some chains, lucky me there's a lot of chain in the forge, I grab some and head back to the Colosseum. I tie the chains around the rocks and then around the bar. I again set the machine to max the machine, much better. After a few hundred squats, the conch horn blasted for breakfast, I head down to the pavilion, and get my favorite breakfast; Oatmeal, peanut butter, and dates. Basic sacrifice part of the meal to the Mr.D let us sit with anyone we wanted, so I decided to sit with Alex.

"Hey, Alex," I said.

"Yes, I'll get the machine up to 400 tons," She said. "It'll be done by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, so about my quest," I said. "I want you to come with me, I'm going to take Nico with us as well, any concerns"

"Not really, other than things like supplies"

"It will all be taken care of by tomorrow, we leave at dawn."

"Who are you going to let train your students?"

"Oh, crap," I said. "I didn't even think about them." I totally forgot that I had students, I teach mostly Hung Gar martial arts, but occasionally I will teach other styles. "I'll just have James take over, he knows what he's doing."

So that problem taken care of, now to get Nico medical clearance from Will. I walked to the infirmary "Hey, Will can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Yea, what do you need?" he responds.

"Look I need you to give Nico medical clearance to go on the quest," I said.

"I could," he said. "Under one condition, you don't let him do anything that has him using his underworld powers, got it? If he dies on your quest I will personally kill you, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," I say with heavy sarcasm. "I'll do what I can to keep him safe, and FYI I can literally kill someone in 299,999 unique ways."

"Yes," Will says. "And as a doctor that heals, I also know how to kill, keep him alive or else."


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings readers, kyloren hear. Look please read my other chapters and leave a review if you have questions. also please rate,**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, Kylo here,

Sorry I have't been posting recently and I have a question for you. The story takes place in a fusion-verse, do you want more demigod stuff or DC Comics stuff? Leave A review with your opinion, thank you.

p.s if you want to talk to me P.M me if you have questions


	6. Chapter 6

**I own almost nothinng**

July 28

I walk out of the infirmary, mid-afternoon. With hope Nico will be able to come with me. The horn sounds for dinner, I sit with my siblings at the Ares table I wasn't hungry, so I just sit talking my plan over with my sister Clarisse "Traveling mostly by bus, we travel to L.A and track down that mutt from there," I explained.

"Good idea, but what about keeping them safe?" she asks. "You'll be the strongest member of your team, how are you going to make that happen?"

"Simple, if anything dares to attack; one: I will probably hear them from a mile away, Two: I can most likely take care of it, and three: if all else fails, Hammer Time," I said. Most of the weapons at camp, including my personal favorite weapon, the war hammer are by my standards ridiculously light. The heaviest war hammers at camp (10 lbs.) are nothing to me, I have to use a specialty hammer made out of a large rock platted in celestial bronze and a small oak tree I had to get enchanted so it didn't break when I swung it. Needless to say if you get on the business end of my hammer, you're not getting up any time soon.

Suddenly there's a bright flash, and a flutter of papers. A woman steps out of the light. She was tall and skinny with brown hair and stormy gray eyes behind square, gray glasses.

Responses ranged from "Hey, Mom," to "Hello, Athena," to "Uuugghh, this boi,". However, I approach her and say "Athena, how are you doing?"

"Rather well, thank you Chen," she responds. "I am actually here to claim one of my children. Alex, come here please,"

"Hi, Mom," Alex says. Now that I think about it, Alex and Athena do look similar; although Alex is a little taller.

"Who told you," Athena looks at me Angrily. "I told you that in confidence, you meathead,"

"No, no, Mom. I figured it out on my own." Alex explains. "Wait, you knew!?"

"Yes, I knew, I actually figured it out on my own, then your mother confirmed my suspicions," I said.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you should have told me," she argues.

"Do you know what your mother would have done to me if I did?" I look to Athena. "What would you have done pray tell?"

"Oh, I would have vaporized you on the spot," she says without hesitation. "Although, I do appreciate you not telling; I rather like you. "

"It was rather easy to be honest," I said. "However, keeping it from her was the worst, but this new detail makes tonight all the worst,"

"What's tonight?" Athena asks.

"Why, capture the flag mother," says Alex. "You're right Chen, this does complicate things a bit. It doesn't matter, I have new allegiances now tough guy, my siblings and I are going to win,"

"You better be prepared to eat those words along with a good hit from my hammer, bookworm," I retort. "Nothing, and nobody, will stand in my way of victory. Including, you."

"Do. Your. Worst," prods Alex.

"I'm just going to go," says Athena uncomfortably. "You two have fun with, whatever is going on with you two," She disappears.

"Will you two stop," commands Chiron. "If you want to settle this, wait until tonight."

 **Thank you for reading please leave a review if you want to see more new chapter** **coming** **soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own almost nothing**

I'm in my cabin, putting my gear on for capture the flag, laughing as my brothers try to lift my hammer to gauge their strength. "You idiots won't get it," I tell them.

"Yes we can, if we all work together," one of them yells.

"Unless you're using magic, you'll never get it," I retort. I push them out of the way, lifting the hammer effortlessly. "You are not worthy,"

"Alright idiots, let's get down to the tent, let's go," orders Clarisse.

We make our way down to the tent, the other cabins on our side were already there. "About time Clarisse, you were almost late," barks Leo.

"Quiet hot head, we are on time," says Clarisse. "Now, are we going to talk strategy or what?" The head counselors go into the tent. After ten minutes and lots of yelling Clarisse walks out and debriefs the rest of us. "Alright, Squads One, Two, and Six you are the vanguard take the front and hit hard, Squad three take the left Apollo Cabin will rain down arrows. Everyone else, support wherever you can. Chen,"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"When you see an opening, take the flag. Don't get distracted; in and out no more than twenty seconds, got it," she ordered. I nod. "Alright, Ares Cabin, move out!" we move into starting positions; squads taking respective positions, I jump onto a tree branch to observe up high.

The conch horn blows, the game begins. The vanguard forms into a phalanx, marching forward slowly. I jump down over the border and rush in. I cross the boundary unseen land softly on the ground listening very carefully. I see movement 10 yards to my left focusing on what is inside the foliage, I see Alex lurking there. " I can see you," I say to her.

"Dang it," She says under her breath. "How in Hades did you see me?"

" My father may have suppressed my strength and reflexes," I explain. "But, the magic did nothing to dull my senses. I see and hear everything, If so much as a pin drops in India I can tell you where it is within an inch."

Alex rushes me, I don't know how fast she was moving, but I could see her clearly, I neatly dodge the barrage of fists. I tap my hammer into her torso, sending her flying into a tree. "You were finally able to dodge my attacks, well done," she says with mock praise.

"Chen!" Clarisse Barks in my earpiece. "Report, what is going on over there?"

"Nothing," I respond. "All quiet on the western front."

"Good, get back to base, you're on point for the final push." she commands.

"Hey," I say to Alex. " I need assistance on my quest, will you offer your help?"

"Shure, why not," she says. "I need to get away from camp anyway. By the way Nico came up to me today and told me to tell you that he cannot go on the quest, but, he is going to send his brother Giorno Govalli with us saying and I quote 'Giorno knows as much as I do about the underworld, he is your best option,'"

"Why can't Nico come with us?"

"He said he was trying to finalize the adoption,"

About a year ago Nico and will announced they were going to adopt a suspect demigod with very unique abilities, probably the most powerful demigod ever born. "Okay, that is understandable," I said. I'm going to be honest Giorno is a pretty powerful dude. He has masterful control of the dead that rivals anything I've seen Nico do and with enough focus can make armor out of materials from the earth. His combat skills are so good, I mistook him for an Ares kid. He told me he comes from a long line of gifted warriors, whatever the hell that meant. "Is he willing?" I ask.

"Maybe you will have to ask him," she says. A horn blows in the distance, "Well that's my cue, see you later." she runs off in a blur, what it was, I had no idea.

I leap into the trees and leap my way between the branches all the way to the flag. "Here I am, what do you want?" I demand.

"Get ready you're on point for the charge. Your job is to get through their defences so Leo and I can get in there and take the flag," She commands.

"Alright, Form up!" I shout. "Wall buster!"

We march over the boundary line I hear a see someone go flying. My squad starts to panic "what in Hades was that?" one of my siblings, probably Sherman, yells.

Then, I see Alex surrounded by lightning, running, and shoving people out of her way. She turns her head and sees me, smiles and winks at me. "She is coming up from behind, Circle formation!" I shout at them.

They circle up, waiting, moving slowly. We reach the top of a hill, I look down on the defences to see the shield wall. "How do you want to do this?" Sherman asks.

"You know what I want to do," I said. "Arrowhead!" my squad forms up, me on point. "CHARGE!" I shout. We rush the wall I swing my hammer sending a section of the wall flying back. "Leo, you're open, GO!"

"On it , amigo!" he says as he flies over me, propelling himself with the fire coming out of his hands. He then gets blasted into a tree by Alex who, again, surrounded by electricity. Leo Is out cold. I make it my mission to cover him until he comes to. I walk through the hole I made, Several arrows come flying at Leo I catch them all with ease. He comes to. "Thanks buddy,"

"No problem man," I say as I walk away. I become surrounded by Heavily armed campers. "You don't want any of what I am right now guys, seriously,"

"Bring it on, master-one-act," one of them retorts.

I feel a fist collide with the back of my head, I turn around and see nothing. I feel another and again, I see nothing. It just keeps happening, this goes on for a few minutes and at this point, I am getting angry. "Stop it," I yell at no one. I start to feel warm despite the 90+ degrees it was that day.

I am still getting punched, I start to see red. "Father's blessing," Clarisse says with amazement. I feel a swell of power.

Struggling to maintain control I shout for everyone to get down. Then I release the power I can barely contain. A red light blinds me, when it fades the earth around me is blackened for 15 feet around me I then promptly pass out, completely confused about what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers, I am thinking of starting a new story. I want to set it in the Harry Potter universe. the character is obviously going to have a parent from a different universe. I am thinking from either, Full metal Alchemist or RWBY. that is where you (The readers) come in I want you to vote in the comments on a decision. I look forward to what you have to say. thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I have not been posting latley. I have been really busy with school and stuff. please forgive me and I will try to upload before the new year


	10. Notes

Hey Y'all sorry about the lack of posting. I have been really under motivated to write and I will try to do better.


End file.
